Glaruu
Glaruu was an Islander inhabiting the mystical island of Okoto. She served as a sage in the Region of Fire. History Roughly fifty years ago, Glaruu was born in a rural township in the heart of the Fire Region. Hailing from the settlement adjacent to Narmoto's village, the two Islanders trained together in their youth and were known to have been childhood friends for some time, with Glaruu acting as something of an elder sister figure. Showing a passionate interest in Okotan wildlife and mythology from an early age, the young villager sought to make a name for herself as an aspiring academic. Enthralled by the Prophecy of Heroes told at her village's campfire, she spent her later youth researching the mysteries of Okoto and deciphering ancient runes. On one such youthful excursion, the young villager was known to have searched the Region of Fire for Ikir, the legendary Creature of Fire. Rising to a position of self-taught prominence, Glaruu soon lost interest in the legends of the Elemental Masters and diversified her field of interest into other areas of local mythology. In particular, Glaruu was known to have familiarized herself with a number of tribal legends, visiting a number of different villages within the Region of Fire. Turning towards a more spiritual means of discovery in her later years, Glaruu began to practice meditation and frequently visited the Sanctuary of Mamuk, a sacred temple named in honor of an early Protector of Fire. After spending an alleged forty days gazing into the embers and inhaled the holy vapors of the temple, Glaruu emerged with new purpose, proclaiming that she had seen visions of Okoto's past and gained a divine wisdom. Roughly twenty years ago, around the time in which Narmoto inherited the mantle of Protector of Fire from his father, Glaruu had established a dedicated circle of followers and was considered to be a village elder by most residents of the Region of Fire. Often clashing with Narmoto, the pair eventually learnt to co-exist, with the Protector of Fire occasionally appealing to Glaruu's advanced knowledge and often visited the Sanctuary of Mamuk to converse on sensitive matters pertaining to the island's dark history. Following the reconstruction of the City of Mask Makers, Glaruu stubbornly elected to remain in the Region of Fire, arguing that the Okotan villagers should not abandon their tribal heartland or neglect their elemental origins. Presently, she inhabits the Sanctuary of Mamuk, where she stokes the sacred flames and lives in isolation. Abilities and Traits Imbued with wisdom beyond her years, Glaruu was considered by many to be the most knowledgeable prophet in the Region of Fire. While she has been known to possess impatient and fiery tendencies in more recent years, her dedication to the greater good of the Okotan denizens is unparalleled. In her later years, Glaruu was known to carry a Tribal Staff with supposed elemental properties. Gifted to her as a badge of office, the staff's three bladed tips could be super-heated to deliver short bursts of Fire energy. Powered by an Elemental Crystal taken from Ikir, the Creature of Fire, the Tribal Staff possessed mystical applications. Forms Trivia *After reading a number of prophecies, Glaruu became inherently mistrustful of both Ekimu and the Toa. *For many years, it has been speculated that Glaruu knows a valuable clue that will one day enable the Toa to find the Mask of Time. See Also *Internal Gallery *Brickshelf Gallery Category:Okoto Category:Fire Category:Generation 2 Category:Okotan